


Trick or Treat (Be So Sweet)

by HarkaSun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Bottom Magnus Bane, Domestic Bliss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Just husbands who love each other more than anything, M/M, Making Out, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Neck Kissing, Sexy Times, Top Alec Lightwood, Unnamed Lightwood-Bane Child, We don't actually see the sex, halloween decorations, sexy outfits, trick or treat, we just see the lead-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkaSun/pseuds/HarkaSun
Summary: Halloween is Alec's least favourite day of the entire year. Stuck at the office, handling demon appearances and mundane disappearances, he is always forced to work late and he never has time to spend with his family. As much as Alec hates Halloween, however, Magnus cancels him out by loving it. He is determined to get Alec loving it too.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Trick or Treat (Be So Sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!

Halloween is Alec’s least favourite day of the entire year.

Every year, he is at the office all day and most of the night. The demons are stirring and more active than ever and more mundanes go missing on this night than perhaps any other. Reports come and go across Alec’s desk so fast that they may as well be paper airplanes and, usually, he wouldn’t mind.

This year is different. This year, he wants to be home.

He thought that he might discover his love for Halloween tonight; Magnus had made plans for them.

When his phone rings, Alec simply reaches his left hand into his pocket and places it on the desk, flourishes his signature on a report with his right as he accepts the call automatically upon seeing the ID. He taps the speaker option, needing his hands to work, but still wishing to take the call.

“Hey, baby,” he says, setting his signed report to the side and beginning to scan through the next. Edomai, again. Many had escaped from the destruction of Edom and now they cowered in the sewers of New York. Not tonight, however. Tonight, they ran rampant, stirred by the active mundanes. “I’m sorry, I know I’m late. I don’t think I’ll be back home in time.”

“ _I know, sweetheart. It’s alright_.”

Alec sighs, sets his pen down for the first time in hours, flexes his fingers to relieve the cramp. “No, it’s not. I know we don’t do Halloween, but it’s different now. It’s his first Halloween and I—”

“ _Alec_ ,” says Magnus in that voice that will never receive an argument. “ _He’s not even a year old. He wouldn’t remember it even if he did go. Taking a baby trick-or-treating is just an excuse for new parents to get candy and I can just summon anything I like with a snap of my fingers_.”

Alec breathes out slowly. “Yeah, I know. I just...”

“ _You wanted to be with us tonight, I know. There will be other Halloween’s, Alexander. We have so many days to spend together_.”

Nodding slowly—although he knows that Magnus can’t see him—Alec is entirely aware that the warlock knows more than him. “You know best,” he says with a smile. “I’ll sneak in later, okay? I love you.”

“ _I love you too, darling. Don’t work too hard_.”

Hanging up the phone, Alec heaves a deep sigh and glances at the clock on the wall. It was past nine. Magnus will have put their son to bed by now—or at least started the process. Babies are fussy like that. If there are two things their son is fussy with, it’s going to bed and putting on socks. He hates socks.

Alec had wanted to take him trick-or-treating tonight. Next year, he decides firmly. Next year, he will have this time with his husband and his son. Magnus always has Halloween off work. Alec will too. Before, he would have just worked. Now though, now that he has his husband and they have a child together, Alec will make time for them.

* * *

There was a strange, gold-orange glow to the apartment as Alec walked in.

Candles scattered every available surface, but they didn’t glow pure and white as usual candles would; instead, they were a deep, ruddy orange, flickered in forked, crimson tongues. Crystalised spiderwebs spanned every corner, though Magnus was good enough to forgo the actual spiders. He knew how Alec felt about spiders. Miniature jack-o’-lanterns floated all across the ceiling, suspended in the air. Mist curled in wisps across the floor.

As much as Alec hated Halloween, Magnus cancelled him out by loving it. Although, it wasn’t exactly surprising. Magnus loved all mundane holidays because—according to him—it was usually a warlock who had invented them. He always went overboard with decorations. Of course, he used to have an entire block in Brooklyn to decorate. Now, it was just their apartment, so it usually looked as though a Halloween bomb had gone off in their home.

Alec didn’t mind so much. Especially now.

Especially since he has just caught sight of his husband and he never wants to blink again. It turns out that Magnus is taking the Halloween theme to heart.

Cat eyes glow gold and alluring in the firelight of the apartment. The black, skin-tight suit halts below his collarbones, reaching up to his neck only in lace that has been patterned into cobwebs. The lower half was little more than tight-fitting swimwear with a skirt of sparkled, artificial fur draping his hips.

The outfit is completed with knee-high, sharp-heeled boots and pointed cat-ears nestled in his hair, each item dusted with glitter. His makeup is done in black and gold, winged eyeliner dark and proud, golden glitter blushed high on his cheeks. Three black lines paint each cheek in mock whiskers, highlighted in gold.

“Magnus,” Alec says and his voice catches, swallows hard against it. “God…”

“Welcome home, my love,” Magnus utters, stalks his way forward and kisses Alec deep and possessive.

Alec clutches his waist, holds him close, thumbs pushing into the sparkling fluff of Magnus’s too-short-to-be-a-skirt skirt. It really isn’t much more than a feather boa around his hips. “What about—?” Alec asks as their lips break.

“Fast asleep,” Magnus assures. “We have at least four hours before he wants some attention.”

Alec breathes out his tension. As much as he loves their son, sometimes he must admit that he misses having Magnus to himself. “I like your costume,” he says, his tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips. His eyes dart up and down Magnus’s body. “I don’t have one.”

Shaking his head, Magnus’s hand comes to cradle the nape of Alec’s neck. “You don’t need a costume, sweetheart,” he insists, smiling as he runs his fingertips around Alec’s neck and down the centre of his throat. “I’ll take my handsome, sexy archer boy over anything.”

Alec swallows hard. “I think it’s ‘over-worked government official’ more than ‘handsome, sexy archer boy’.” Magnus chuckles at that, looks up at him with those gorgeous, golden eyes, and Alec feels as though he could melt on the spot. “You look so good,” he murmurs between kisses. “You’re so gorgeous.”

His husband yields immediately beneath his hands and his lips. They have gone too long without being together like this. Raising a child is a full-time job on top of their already full-time jobs. Of course, Alec wouldn’t change it for anything, but it did mean that even the slightest chance of sex was immediately leapt upon by both of them.

So, when Alec grabs his hips and kisses him hard, Magnus gives into it all, allowing himself to be pulled in close, immediately letting his mouth open under Alec’s own. It’s hard to breathe for both of them, each panting as they break for air. Alec is pushing Magnus back and, when they hit the door to their room, their mouths are locked together again.

Magnus clutches his husband’s arms, hooks a leg up around his thigh, giving Alec some of his weight to bear.

“Alec,” he whispers breathily when the shadowhunter ducks to suck a love-bite at his neck. “Alexander…”

Alec gasps something that turns halfway to a moan, his hands coming to curl under Magnus’s thighs, lifting him with a surprising amount of grace and pinning him to the door. Eager as always, Magnus wraps his legs around Alec’s waist, his heels locking together at the small of Alec’s back.

When the shadowhunter’s head lifts, he is breathing hard and his muscles are tight from holding Magnus—though they aren’t aching just yet—and he knows that he looks absolutely wrecked. He can’t bring himself to care. Not when Magnus is looking at him with his warlock mark showing, playfulness gleaming in those golden irises.

“Happy Halloween, darling,” Magnus says through a wicked grin.

“Happy Halloween,” returns Alec, his eyes roaming Magnus’s body. “My whole day was like one, long, ongoing trick… Now, it’s time for my treat.”

The chuckle that leaves Magnus is high with surprise and excitement and Alec has a smile on his face as he slides the door open with one foot, carrying his husband into their bedroom. He doesn’t bother to close the door again. He doesn’t need to. Their daily lives may belong to their respective duties, to the downworld and The Clave, but the nights are for them.

Tonight, especially.

Tonight is a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Left their kid unnamed so everyone can enjoy it! I've given him a name in my head, because I'm using the TV Malec and I have to make it up, (and, if you've read my father's day fic, you know what his name is), but I left it unspoken in this case!


End file.
